Ventilation is provided in the enclosed crawl space beneath a building to prevent accumulation of moisture and resultant degradation of the structural elements. In providing such protection, it is also necessary to prevent the entry of unwanted animals and insects. Accordingly, various screen coverings have been provided on the foundation that allow air circulation in the crawl space while preventing the entry of undesired species. It is also common for the foundation vents to include a closable member for blocking circulation during lower moisture periods when protection is not needed and raise the crawl space temperature for reducing heating costs during the colder seasons.
For residential use, plastic and metal vent assemblies with dampers and/or shutters are commonly used. While functioning satisfactorily for ventilation and pest protection, their appearance is unappealing and particularly detracts from the aesthetics of masonry faced buildings and foundations. Further, the vent assemblies are made from light weight materials prone to damage from impact and environmental conditions. The closures may also bind during the setting of the mortar, making opening and closing difficult.